Legendairy!
by Legion222
Summary: The Summoners of the League of Legends have grown bored of the current roster of champions, and desire a newcomer to make the battles more interesting... Rated T for if I ever continue this.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, League of Legends is property of Riot Games, and the word "Legendairy", which spawned this whole thing to start with, came from a Lucerne Dairy milk carton. I only own the plot line of this story.

Institute of War, Valoran

Meeting chamber of the High Council of Equity

A tall, robed figure spoke to two other similarly robed figures. "The Summoners grow restless. They want a new Champion to 'shake things up' in the League matches."

"But we haven't had any mysterious creatures, legendary beasts, freaks of nature, powerful magicians or highly skilled warriors appear out of nowhere in months!" Said another exasperatedly.

"And that's exactly the problem." Replied the first. Then, turning to the third figure, it asked: "What think you, High Councilor Relivash? I find that a fresh perspective is often exactly what is required to solve a problem. So, do you have any ideas?"

Startled at being addressed directly, the third figure quickly composed itself and replied: "Well, what of the spell that was used in the early days of the League? The one that finds potential Champions in other worlds?"

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of that. I had hoped to not have to use that one again, but desperate times do call for desperate measures..." The first figure trailed off.

"'Desperate times?'" The second figure asked: "Come now. I know that the Summoners are getting bored with their playthings, but is the situation really desperate enough to warrant that spell?"

The first figure turned to the second and replied in a low voice: "You know as well as I just how dangerous the Summoners can be when they all want something badly enough."

Both figures gave an involuntary shudder at the recently unrepressed memory. "Very well. We will attempt the spell one more time."

"Then it is settled." The first figure nodded, then gestured to the second "You go prepare a Summoning chamber for the spell." Turning to the third, "and you prepare some restraining spells in case our 'visitor' turns out to be hostile." Recieving a nod of understanding from each, he continued: "I will make preparations for our new Champion. We will reconvene to attempt the Summoning in one hour."

Goldenrod City, Johto Region

Whitney's Gym

It had been a year since the last time a trainer had beaten her, and Whitney wasn't about to let that streak end just yet. "Miltank, use Milk Drink!" She commanded, earning an exasperated 'not again!' From her opponent, a young trainer named Joey.

"Rattatta, use Hyper Fang!" He shouted, pointing at Whitney's Miltank for added dramatic effect. The added effect had no effect on the attack, which barely fazed the pink cow Pokémon.

"Miltank, use Stomp!" The attack left Joey's Rattatta greatly weakened, on the verge of fainting. With no healing items left, Joey's only choice was to command his Rattatta to perform another Hyper Fang and hope for a critical hit that would likely never come. "Alright, Miltank, let's finish this! Use Rollout!" Joey winced, knowing that the seemingly weak attack would surely spell doom for his Rattatta.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and when it faded, the rolling Miltank was gone, and Rattatta still standing, looking as confused as his trainer.

"Miltank?" Whitney asked, looking about the arena for her beloved Pokémon. "MILTANK!" She called loudly, but there was no response. "M- M- Miltank?" She whimpered, sinking to her knees. And there, for the first time since that mean Trainer had beaten her one year ago, Whitney cried.

Institute of War, Valoran

Summoning chamber

The three High Coucilors stood in the Summoning chamber, watching with interest as the air above the summoning platform glowed with a white light.

"Here it comes!" Shouted the second High Councilor, holding his arms out as he powered the Champion-finding spell. "Get ready, Relivash!"

"Ready!" Came the third High Councilor's reply before he began the incantation for the powerful restraining spell that he was responsible for.

The first High Councilor watched all this transpire from the side, as his role was to greet the new Champion and asses its capabilities.

Suddenly, the light increased in intensity, and Relivash unleashed his spell as a pink and brown blur appeared on the platform and immediately rolled off, the spell missing its target completely as the ball-like object rolled at high speeds directly into the wall.

The ball-like object bounced off the wall and unrolled to reveal a pink and brown cow with a yellow underbelly. The cow looked around, clearly confused, before noticing the three robed figures.

The first High Councilor quickly stepped forward and spoke: "Welcome to Valoran. You have been summoned here to fight in the League of Legends. We" he continued, gesturing to homself and the other High Councilors, "are the High Council of Equity. We are in charge of the Institue of War, which settles political disputes based on the results of League matches. This is a great honor for you, as only the most powerful of beings are selected to fight on the Fields of Justice." Okay, so he was embellishing a bit, but this thing didn't need to know that it had been torn away from its home and family just to appease a few bored Summoners, now did it?

The cow tilted its head to the side, deep in thought, before it opened its mouth to reply...

"Miltank?"

A/N: *sigh* This is what happens when I read puns while sleep-deprived. I've been sitting on this one for a while. I may continue, but only if people actually read and enjoy this.

This is my first ever work of fan fiction, so please at least let me know what I did wrong when you hate on it, okay? After all, if I don't know what I did wrong, how am I supposed to get better?

Thanks for reading!

Read on,

Legion


End file.
